givenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ritsuka Uenoyama Anime
Ritsuka Uenoyama Appearance Personality History He began playing guitar in sixth grade, when his dad gave him his that he was not using anymore and Ritsuka practiced around Yayoi. With access to music guides, he continued playing and listened to music CDs including the ‘Artistic Monkeys’s' well where he became obsessed with music wanting get it right. By high school he could play how he wanted but experienced his band members leaving. At the time he found that the more he sharpened his skills the more his old excitement faded but continued to practice alone in his room. Story At 12.50 pm the school alarm goes off as Ritsuka lies face at his desk in class 2 – 10. He is shaken by a friend and declines going to get some bread, he is too tired. Yawning off the prospect of playing basketball he leaves to take a nap instead, unaware that he is being watched. Walking by himself through the corridors he manages a wave to basketball friends as he passes them until he comes to a secluded stairway. He finds Mafuyu sleeping there, and visibly reacts when he opens his eyes to see him. Ritsuka remains silently staring until motioned to join Mafuyu. With him taking a seat beside him he is taken aback by Mafuyu asking who he is but shares his name. Losing patience over Mafuyu’s lack of talking, he demands he say something and to use his damn words as he deems Mafuyu creepy. Continuing, Ritsuka points out that Mafuyu’s guitar strings are rusty, that is why one of them broke and suggests to fix it already. Asking why Mafuyu even owns a Gibson if he cannot even maintain it, he reacts strongly to Mafuyu suddenly drawing very near to his face. Inching away as Mafuyu queries whether his guitar can be fixed. Ritsuka affirms of course it can and asks him to back off. He see’s Mafuyu’s face as he is asked if it really can be fixed but answers he probably cannot fix it right now when asked, he does not have the tools. He cannot remain silent for long as Mafuyu’s body language grows more despondent and Ritsuka storms back to his classroom angrily stating if Mafuyu would stop looking like the whole world ended over a broken string. Bringing his own guitar and repair utensils, Ritsuka see’s to the tuning keys at the top of the guitar and uses cutting pliers to snip the guitar strings to replace them. As he brings out his out Niccolum Wound replacement strings, Ritsuka vents that now he feels bad, like he got Mafuyu’s hopes up just so they could crash back down. He demands his nap time back as he is watched intently by Mafuyu. Completing the repairs, he responds to Mafuyu’s happy clapping by ordering him to be happier, praise him and pay him for the strings. Ritsuka is irked once more and tells Mafuyu not yet when he moves to touch the guitar strings, the newbie is to hold his horses. After testing the strings himself he does not notice Mafuyu’s awed reaction to him playing but listens when he is seized by his shirt and asked to teach Mafuyu how to play that thing. Open mouthed and wide eyed Ritsuka monologues that it all started here with that chord he played. He had no idea that he was strumming on Mafuyu’s heartstrings with his own fingers. As his shirt is held by Mafuyu, Ritsuka explains that he needs to tune it first. As this moment is thought back to, it was this encounter that sent Ritsuka's world racing forward at full speed. After five past seven in the morning, Ritsuka is sleeping in his bed before waking up to his boxers being thrown in his face. Asking what the hell, he hears from his elder sister Yayoi that his nasty boxers were mixed in with her stuff. Ritsuka responds with asking how many times does he have to tell her to knock before yawning. Asked whether he has band practice today he tells Yayoi like he has said, do not bring her relationships issues into his band. Voicing the impression that Kaji already dumped her, Ritsuka has a juice bottle thrown at his face in response. Making his way to school he damns that Yayoi. With his guitar on his back he remembers that he started playing guitar in sixth grade when receiving his dad’s guitar. Thinking that he was not going to be Thom Yorke or Keith Richards right off the bat, he never could handle things not going the way he wanted but by the time he got to high school he was finally able to play the way he wanted. In class Ritsuka stares out the window, thinking of Mafuyu and not paying attention to the teacher. Now that he thinks about it he guesses he almost cried when he first broke a string, too, thinking that he had broken his guitar. Hands in his pockets he stands at the base of the corridor stairs as he beholds Mafuyu sleeping there once more. Thinking so they meet again, he depicts Mafuyu as someone he is tentatively calling “teach-me-guitar-dude”. He is pertinacious that he is not teaching him as he walks up and wakes Mafuyu by placing his hand on his head. As he awaits Mafuyu to register that he is here he internally vows that he will defend his napping spot. His determined expression flips to a taken aback one as he hears Mafuyu voice his name and is thanked for helping him yesterday, replying sure. Presented a 1000 note bill in payment for the strings Ritsuka is then offered further gleaming cash with Mafuyu asking him to teach him how to play guitar. He does not take it seriously, declining, he does not need Mafuyu’s money and further rejects some spicy Yakisoba bread he is offered as payment. Announcing that he can try and win him over with money or bread, Ritsuka turns it all down having never taught anyone how to play guitar. Laying down to nap he advises Mafuyu just look up how to play, and recommends he join the light music club and try and join a band with their members. Jerking upright when Mafuyu mimics the word band, Ritsuka snaps if he needs to explain that, too. Upright next to Mafuyu he asks what is with him bringing up that Mafuyu carries a guitar around knowing nothing about it. Ritsuka's words instigate a downtrodden reaction in Mafuyu and Ritsuka reacts to his crestfallen expressions by assuring him to not get all depressed. With his words having little effect, Ritsuka takes a moment before telling Mafuyu that he did not say it was a bad thing before retuning to his nap. He is touched by Mafuyu and asked again to teach him how to play the guitar. With class finished Ritsuka cautiously checks outside the door before making a hasty getaway, not paying any heed to his class mates observing him. Walking along a street he does not need to turn to be aware that Mafuyu is behind him and he tells him to stop following him. He ceases walking again to glance behind at Mafuyu with the reminder that he told him to ask someone else if he wants to learn guitar, waving him off as he does so. He stops a third time to glare round where he confronts Mafuyu who is plainly visible behind his hiding space of a lamp post. Glaring down at him Ritsuka relents and brings Mafuyu with him to his band practice. At the studio, standing in front of Mafuyu he responds to Kaji’s question on who he is by articulating that he feels like he has picked up a stray puppy. Asked what he means Ritsuka asserts that he tried to lose him but just could not. Unable to keep his cool he turns to Mafuyu instructing him to show Kaji some respect and takes the time to help Mafuyu understand that Kaji looks real scary but is actually a nice guy, emphasising that he just appears scary. He says hey to Haruki when he enters the room paying no mind to his startled reaction at Mafuyu there as well. Instead he tells Mafuyu that Haruki is their bassist before explaining what that role entails, being part of the rhythm section in their band. With a tap on Mafuyu’s shoulder he prods him to go on to introduce himself to them both, steadying Mafuyu’s guitar as he bows to them. Haruki and Kaji are prepared to play, Ritsuka asks whether they are sure about this. He moves to whisper to Kaji that Mafuyu is new to this all and does not understand any of it. He looks to Mafuyu's awed demeanour continuing to whisper that he is probably expecting some kind of godly performance. Resuming his place beside Mafuyu he observes them both contemplating their next move before interjecting on how bad do they want to impress people. Ritsuka then dismisses the scenario, deciding for them to just play like they usually do. Setting up his electric guitar he asks Haruki and Kaji what do they even mean when they suggest that Ritsuka tops off their playing with some fancy, modern guitar play. Focusing back on Mafuyu he asks him what his name was again, and then what kind of guitar does he want to hear. Asking in the same manner he then requests what kind of song Mafuyu wants to hear, judging Mafuyu’s request to hear something cool as abstract. Delivering his musical rendition on the electric guitar, Ritsuka then walks through a lamp lit street with Mafuyu voicing why is he walking him home. Glancing at Mafuyu as to whether he is listening Ritsuka says his name to get his attention. His reply is no way when asked if Mafuyu can see them play again. The response to being asked to teach Mafuyu guitar is to tell him to knock that off, he has never taught anyone, he does not even know how to teach. Ritsuka insists for Mafuyu to stop asking, he would be better off joining the light music club before immediately noticing a car coming towards them. Taking ahold of Mafuyu’s arm he pulls him close. Remarking that was close Ritsuka points out that Mafuyu needs to watch behind him. As he guides Mafuyu to one side he says for him to not get smart with him in response to Mafuyu replying that he cannot see behind him before pointing at him to go check out the light music club. He is not trying to be mean, just telling Mafuyu for his own sake. Arriving home at 7.30pm Ritsuka hears that he is late by Yayoi. He has to wonder about her both as his sister and as a lady when she looks like that. Ritsuka says it is his bad about her wait for the pizza they were to have. Preparing it from the freezer he asks Yayoi if she remembers what he was doing when he first started playing guitar. He was stupid to even ask her when he hears that he was just strumming it. Adding the pizza to the microwave, Ritsuka finds that he does not really remember himself and in his mind confirms that teaching someone how to play from scratch is too much for him right now. Vividly remembering Mafuyu’s face he wonders if his eyes used to look like that, too, and again thinks of Mafuyu as he was staring into the night sky. At basketball practice Ritsuka falls over. He takes his friends hand as he is helped to his feet with the excuse that he was just thinking. It is bugging him and he glances to the gym exit having not been over there since yesterday. Ritsuka has a feeling that he would break if Mafuyu asked him again. He calls for Hosokai to switch with him taking a moment to sit against the wall. He is pretty sure that Mafuyu is waiting there, even now and with that lost puppy look on his face, he bets as he visualises a white fluffy Pomeranian encircled by flowers. Clutching his face Ritsuka wonders why does he have to feel so guilty about this. Though he does indeed go to his nap spot, he is surprised to see that Mafuyu is not there as before. Checking around just to be certain, he thinks why is this bothering him so much. He considers whether Mafuyu gave up, he did not show up here yesterday or today. Nevertheless Ritsuka continues to wait atop the stairs for multiple instances. In a convenience store Ritsuka crouches staring absentmindedly at produce. He does not acknowledge Kaji’s observation that his mouth is hanging open, neither when his head is knocked and asked if anyone is home. Hearing from Kaji that he has been making that weird face for a couple of days now Ritsuka replies that is how he always looks. His response is what the heck does he mean when he is told by Kaji that he usually has a regal look about him. Removing his work clothes he reminds Kaji of Mafuyu’s name. He busies himself with his clothes as Ritsuka is asked why does he not look after Mafuyu, that he might be good motivation for him. Ritsuka is visibly surprised to hear Kaji state that he was on fire performing the other day. Stunned he thinks was it actually showing on his face. Arriving at the studio along with Kaji he stares open mouthed at seeing Haruki there with Mafuyu himself as well. He cannot conceal his facial expressions maintaining eye contact with Mafuyu who turns his head to him specifically. Only paying attention to Mafuyu, Ritsuka asks him what the hell is he doing here, pointing and stepping towards him to then be held in place by Kaji. He is told to listen to this by Haruki and Ritsuka see’s that Mafuyu was able to change his guitar strings all by himself. Asked if he has tuned it right, Ritsuka notices the plasters on Mafuyu’s fingers, then asks if he went to the light music club. A detonation indicates Ritsuka’s views towards being told by Mafuyu that he is cooler than anyone at the light music club. Relationships Yayoi Uenoyama His elder sister who he grew up with, when in the sixth grade she flatly told him his guitar playing sucks. They are close as brother and sister, yayoi enters his room of her own will to hurl his boxers that were mixed with her laundry. She responds to his opinion that she was dumped by Kaji by throwing a drinks bottle at him. Image Gallery Trivia * He is in possession of a green colored pencil case. Category:Characters Category:Main